SEES and SeeD
by Arcananox
Summary: Squall encounters an unknown opponent, and it seems like he has better tricks up his sleeve than just a few sword tricks. One-shot. Requested by 741852AuthorNicolaStarlaLili


**(A/N) This one is under the request of 741852AuthorNicolaStarlaLili. I made it take place right after the events of the first SeeD mission. Because that is as far as I remember from Final Fantasy VIII because I haven't played it in a while.**

I don't really know what was that thing... But whatever it was, it belonged to the enemy." Squall said as the team strolled back to Balamb Garden, starring at the ground.

"Didn't matter what it was! We crushed it!" Zell abruptly yelled, jerking his fists back and forth to 'practise' his punching moves.

"Squall is right, Zell. We need to be careful. The Galbadians weren't very pleased with us interupting." Quitis reassured.

Squall sighed shaking his head. _First I'm gragged all the way to carry out my first mission as a SeeD member, then Seifer screws everything up. And now I think I'm starting to- Huh?_

The sound of roaring thunder could be heard throughout the area, and when Squall looked up, he saw something he couldn't believe.

"Where's Balamb Garden? It's gone!"

Then the sound of screeches and fierce sounds coming from behind the group. He turned around to see something that bared the resemblance of a minotaur, chained up all around his body.

"I've never seen anything like this before... What is it?" Squall drew his gunblade out and took his stance, with the others doing the same thing with their respective weapons.

"Leviathan!"

Squall mad the Guardian Force come about and attacked the minotaur, but it stood its ground as if it wasn't even laid a scratch upon.

"What the...? Fine then! You asked for-"

"Orpheus!"

The group heard someone yell, and a strange metallic being could be seen in the distance, wearing what looked like a lyre. The being took it off his back, and with a strum of the strings, the clouds parted and a beam of light shot down onto the minotaur, the beam then apbrupted into a massive explosion, blinding the SeeD members. And the creature was laid to waste.

**(A/N) To the readers, my Orpheus in Persona 3 knows Morning Star. Just wanted to give you a heads up.**

The next thing that was to be seen passed the dust and ruble strewn about across the field, was a teenager, about the same age as Squall and the others. Long navy hair that clung onto his face, covering his right eye, wearing a uniform with a an MP3-Player wrapped around his neck. On his left arm was a red band, with the logo that had the letters, **'S.E.E.S.' **on it. The stare in his silver eyes was a mixture of agresssion and puzzlement... It took a few minutes before he spoke.

"That wasn't a Persona you used just now, and I don't think anyone has any capabilities of controlling a Shadow."

"Wha-? The hell are you talking about?" Squall clinched his fist.

"Which means you some third party." The boy spawned a blade that had a strange design on the base, with the blade looking like a clear gold. **(A/N) Lucifer Blade **"I don't like third parties... Makes the fun go away."

"Are you for real? You're messin' with SeeD, buddy! We'll kick your ass!" Zell was once again wildly moving his fists in the air.

All Minato could do was smirk, raise his hand, and made a gesture with his fingers to tell them to bring it on.

"Quetzacoatl!" Squall summoned the thunderbird and it began to attack.

"Messiah! Karakarn!" The majectic Persona surronded Minato in a shield. When the electricity hit, the power of the barrier reflected it, causing the members all to be attacked.

"Still an idiot I see!" Squall turned around to see the arrogant Seifer and his two others, Fujin and Raijin. "I'll take care of this pest!"

Seifer charged to Minato, raising his own gunblade and swiftly running.

"Heh heh heh." Minato raised his evoker to his head again, and pulled the trigger once more.

"`Die!" Seifer swung his sword downward, but was blocked. "The hell?"

Minato smirked as he was guarded by one of his favorites. A monster with coffin-like wings chained to his back. It pushed Seifer back, and began to roar fiercly.

"Thanatos! Brave Blade!"

Thanatos quickly flew to Seifer and swung. Seifer screamed in pain, clutching his face.

"Now that's two scars to go on your face." Minato taunted.

"You asked for it!" Zell intersected his arms together, "Yo! Ifrit!"

The monsterous Guardian Force spawned, e large fireball formed under his feet and lifted himself up. Ifrit jumped up and slammed the fireball with his fists, causing the meteor to shoot downward and onto Minato, who was hidden in a cloud of inferno.

"You're toast!"

When the dust and fog parted...

"What?"

Minato was standing there with his hands in his pockets, eyes closed and smirking. In front of him was another Persona with crimson fissures surronding its body. Weilding a sword that had fire spinning around in a never ending cycle. "Surt! Ragnarok!"

A pillar of fire consumed Zell. And his body collasped to the ground in an instant.

"You son of a-!" Squall was enraged.

"Lat me handle this!" Quites stepped in front of Squall, "Sheva!"

The Ice being spawned from a spontaneous frost that came from the ground. She raised her hands up and swung them forward, making ice pillars form around Minato, then shattered.

"Apsaras!"

Apsaras came forth and absorbed the ice.

"Apsaras! Niflheim!"

**(A/N) My Apsaras knows that move. Trust me.**

Ice fissures surrounded Quistis and, as such, she too collasped as fast.

"No!" Words could not express how infuriated Squall truly was. "You're going to die! Here and now!" Squall focussed all the energy he had, bar none. "EDEN!"

A creature as large as life came down from the sky. Strange incantations were emmiting from the attack he was commencing. "Let's see just how you'll survive when time itself falls on you!"

Minato, once again, smirked. As if he knew just what to do. "And let's see how you'll survive when time itself crumbles."

"What?"

Minato grabbed his evoker once more, twirling it around his hand for the final showdown and placing it firmly at his temple. When the trigger pulled, his head drew back, as if he was inflicting something on his own self. Light began to emmit from his body as he croutched down, "Come forth! Twenty-one Arcana! Satan and Helel, I call upon thee! Heed my plead and bring forth punishment down! Judgement Day, arrive now! ARMAGEDDON!"

The Eden creature was annihalated and Squall was surronded in a field of omnipotent energy. Squall screamed in agony before the magic calm down and he fell to the floor...

Squall has fallen in battle...

Minato walked over to the now fallen SeeD members... The clouds in the sky died down, and the Garden returned. A figure stood beside Minato and he turned to him, realizing it was Souji...

"Let's go..."

Minato nodded and brought out a Traesto Gem, gesturing for Souji to hold it as well so they can escape. They vanished into thin air... leaving the SeeD members for dead.

When Minato and Souji arrived back into the real world, automatically, as if on cue, Minato's cell-phone rang. He picked it up and a voice spoke.

"Master Minato? What's the verdict?" Elizabeth asked.

"Request number 100... Completed."


End file.
